Goddess of the Moon
by Final-Year
Summary: No one has ever known me. For I was hidden after the events of my brothers. For he is Horus, God of the Air. This is my story while I was in the world. As I help my brother become the legend he is today.
1. Chapter 1

You may not know me. For I was never in exsistents in your world. My name is Unita goddess of the Moon. I am daughter Osiris and Isis. Sister to Horus. This is my tail of helping my brother as he becomes the man he is to you, a man of justice, compassion and kindness.

Though this story begins on the day of my brothers coronation.

I heard snoring after entering my brothers room. I silently laughed as I neared his bed. Though it was rather hard when he had several dozens of women surrounding his bed. I don't how Hathor is okay with this. But I will not question the goddess of love. I neared my brother and slipped myself into his bed beside him. Getting close to his ear.

"You know, it's not good for you to be sleeping in on such a day as this." I said. Horus groaned as I spoke. I laughed at him.

"You won't be laughing in a few moments sister." He said.

"Just get up. You need to be bathed and clothed for today." I said, getting up. Before walking out I turned to him as he lifted his head.

"I know you will make great king, Horus. Always know, that I love you and will be here for you." I said. Horuses head popped up.

"I love you as well, sister. I will make our family proud."

"I know you will."

I was dressed for the coronation later that morning. My dress was made of a fine light blue color. It had a silver belt and in the middle of it is the moon and stars. It's had a sweet heart neckline and beaded with jewels. I wore a very simple crown of the moon atop my head. The jewel that represented the moon was a clear dimand.

I smiled at my reflection. I was mostly drawn to the necklace that I wore. It was a half of a wing. A gift from my brother. He would make a great King.

I knew that today would bring something but I didn't know what.


	2. Chapter 2: Uncle

I stood in the line with the other gods an goddesses as we waited for our name to be called. I was near the back because after my name as called, I would sit next to my mother.

"Hathor, goddess of Love!" a high priest shouted. Hathor approached my family and bowed. She looked stunning, as always. As she straitened she sent a wink towards my brother. I smiled. She moved away with the other gods.

"Nephthys, goddess of Protection!" Nephthys arrived on a carriage with her birds flying her. She was the wife of my uncle , Set. I smiled at her when she looked at me. She smiled back. Bowing lowly she then smiled at my parents.

"Thot, god of Wisdom!" I smiled at him as well. He was always a friend of mine for he was the only one besides me hat could put Horus in his place. He approached my family with a large box in his hands.

"Greetings Thot," said my mother. She had a smile on her face. "Did you ever imagine that your former student would one day wear the crown of Egypt?" she asked him. Thot put a finger to his head.

Thot said something and had his eyes on my brother. I couldn't quite make it out. He soon gathered with the gods as well.

"Unita, Lady of the Moon!" I walked out and smiled at the people before me. I turned from them and bowed before my parents and took my place next to my mother.

"Praise, Osiris! King of all Egypt!" My father rose from his throne, walking close too our people.

"Hail Ra, lord of light." he said towards the sky. The people copied him.

"My father has seen fit to bless this day. As you all bless us with your generosity." He then bent down and took something from two bowls.

"A token from someone with much and a token of someone with little. But when both die and stand at the final gate, what is their value then? I say they are equal. Symbols of lives well lived. All are welcome to the afterlife. This is my legacy. But today, we crown a new king. And one day he will have a legacy of his own." My brother stood up as or father said these words.

"My son Horus, Lord of the Air!" the people cheered as my brother stood. He walked down towards father as music played. My father said something to him and Horus replied. A maid waked over with a gold crown. Horus knelt as my father took the crown off of its pillow.

"Wait! Wait." I turned to see uncle coming from the crowds. "sorry I'm late."

"three days to cross the desert and almost another to pass through all of your admirers." uncle said and everyone laughed.

"Set!" He and my father hugged and then uncle and my brother hugged. I couldn't contain myself as I walked over to them and gave uncle a hug.

"Unita! Why, look at you. Last time I saw you, you were barley up to my waist." he said with a smile.

"it is good to see you uncle." I then walked back over to mother who gave me a look. I silently apologized. It was jot ladylike to rush up to someone.

"Such a big day for the family. You must be proud." uncle sai to father.

"I am."

"Look at you nephew. Magnificent."

"We were afraid you wouldn't come."

"No, wouldn't miss it." A man approached with a box.

"A hunting horn from the skull of a ram that slayed ten gods slower than me. Try it out." My brother took out the massive horn and blew. A loud noise came from it and the people cheered. Suddenly, a loud clanging noise came from the crowd and an army of men in red suits. The people gasped and moved away, fearing being trampled.

"Some one heard you."

"What is this, Set?" my father asked. Uncle stayed silent. the red men moved in front of the people and pointed their weapons at them. Uncle came up to father, holding a weapon.

"Father gave it to you."

"Kept me alive for many anight in the desert. Fight me." I stood there shocked as my uncle looked at father like he was an enemy. I had never seen this before.

"Father don't." cried Horus.

"Stay out of this son." commanded father.

"Why?"

"In a thousand years of peace, what have you accomplished? A land of people who dream of nothing more. Its my turn now." he said.

"I wont fight. I love you brother with all my heart." Father slammed the spear down into the marble and walked up to Set. As he tried to hug him. uncle grabbed a knife and stabbed father. I cried out in horror.

"I love you too brother." I ran from my position and raced towards father. Tears streaked down my face. Fathers eyes landed on me and Horus.

"Well this truly is a big day for the family. I, Set, shall be your one true king. King of all Egypt! Behold the fate of those who stand in my way" uncle cried. He walked over to all of the gods.

"Gods, bow before me or die." Everyone bowed.

"Mortal, worship me or be enslaved!" The people bowed to him. I cried as I looked around. This was not supposed to be happening.

"My brother thought the afterlfe was a gift. I think a king should have higher standards. From now on you have to by your way in with riches, earned."

"father gazed at us. "Your journey has just begun." Then he was gone. Osisrus was was dead.


	3. Chapter 3: The Loss of Horus

I cried along with my mother. Horus looked blankly at our fathers body before turning to the spear.

"Its your now." said uncle. Horus unhooked his cap as Nephthys crawled towards us.

"Many of us will stand with you but now is not the time!" she said hastily but my brother ignored her. He ran up to the spear and yanked it out of the ground. He attacked uncle but Set blocked the attack. My brother came at him again and again but uncle matched it blow for blow.

"I looked up to you." my brother said angrily.

"Of course you did." uncle said. The lunged at each other again. Uncle swiped t Horus' legs and he fell. Hathor rose suddenly but Thot grabbed her arm.

"That would be unwise." Horus got up quickly and attacked again. Set was able to manage a blow to Horus' face.

"Is it true you still never miss? Doesn't it get dull?" Set asked. My brother attacked him again but before he could get a good swipe, he was blinded by Set's shield. He missed.

"Oh, I thought your sight was perfect?" His red soldiers did the same, cornering my brother. I looked at the shields. Flinging my hand out, I shattered the glass. Horus nodded t me. Horus had and enough and transformed into his golden bird. Set changed as well and became his black jackal. They flew at each other. Nehthys opened her wings to protect my mother and me. I slid out of the wings and ran to the gods.

"Get out of here! Find somewhere safe!" I yelled. They all nodded and ran. Except for Hathor.

"Go, Hathor!" I yelled.

"I'm not leaving until I know your brother is alright!" she yelled. Suddenly, there was a loud BOOM and the columns surrounding us started to fall. We jumped out of the way. I ran over to or people.

"Run!" I yelled at them. The red soldiers tried to keep them in but I used my powers to force them aside. Ones that tried to attack me, i flew them through the air. But, one god on Se's side grabbed me. I screamed and tried to get out of his hold. Horus then fell onto the platform. I cried out.

"Horus!" I saw Set moving towards him.

"I'm doing Egypt a favor. Your not fit to be king." Set said before lowering and grabbing my brothers face.

"No!" cried out Horus. He screamed and I screamed with him. He had taken his eyes. Tears streamed down my face. Set was about to put a sword to my brithers chest, but i cried out.

"Set!" as well as Hathor. He turned to her and nodded to his henchmen and he let me go. Once I was free, Hathor and I bowed.

"Forgive me , father." said Horus.


	4. Chapter 4: Set's New Egypt

As time went on, the Egypt that my father had built, the one that I loved, melted away into set's new Egypt. Following my fathers death, my mother soon joined him. Without her or Horus, I was truly alone. The Gods that went against Set were ultimately killed. I could never intervene. if I did, he would hurt my people. Set tried and tried again to persuade me into helping him with the people. He knew they looked up to me.

I always said no. I believe in free will and he knew that. He accepted that. Well, as much as he could. He still wanted my love, but I could never give it without him having to threaten people. I prayed everyday to grandfather to help Horus, but I knew he had other things to worry about. Every night I would look up at the moon, hoping the powerful object would give me strength.

During the day's, I would go down to the city and heal those who were sick or dying. People cried out for help and in my dreams I could see those who went in the afterlife, ending up in purgatory because they did not have enough to go to paradise.

I just wish that there was someone who could help. Hathor was out of the question. I do not resent her for choosing to become set's bride, but she had condemned herself to a life with a tyrant. My brother may have been stupid at times, I can say that because we are siblings, but he was never cruel. Maybe someday, he will come to his senses and find a way to face Set without his sight.

I sat in my room as I waited for Set to arrive. He had sent a messenger, saying that he was coming. I sat by the window, the wind coming through and blowing the fine drapes around me. As I looked outside, I saw the people moving massive blocks of stone to the large monument Set was building for grandfather. The screams of pain could be heard for miles around as people were whipped for not moving fast enough or not being able to move the stone at all.

The doors to my room suddenly swung open and Set strode confidently into the room. I stood and bowed to him. He laughed when I did this.

"Niece, you do not need to do that." he said. I only nodded before sitting back down. He walked over to the window, looking over his creations.

"Isn't it marvelous? Soon the structure will be complete." Set said in a proud tone.

"Congratulations'." I said, with no emotion in my voice.

"Come now, niece. Don't tell me your still bitter to me?" he asked with arrogance in his tone.

"Bitter? Is that all you sense in my voice? Well my king, forgive me if I am still in mourning." I said with sarcasm. I turned to him and slowly stood. "I am bitter because not only did my father and brother fall at your hands, but my mother was to grief stricken to live at all. My people are suffering and I can do nothing about it. And the biggest part of my bitterness is that my uncle, the man that both I and my brother looked up too, respected and loved, is the cause of it all." Set looked at me with shock in his eyes.

"I idolized you. Thinking you were the bravest and most noble because you braved the desert winds and conquered beasts beyond imagine. You say it is your turn to rule and that you deserve too, and yes maybe you do. But the way you are treating your new given power is unacceptable. My brother may not have been the smartest or the kindest of men, but he knew right from wrong. So did my father and your father. They did not treat their people like you do and demand great things from them. I loved you uncle, I still do. But I do not think that I can anymore when you are destroying the very last good thing I know of in this world." I said before walking away. I was surprised when he did not follow. I am glad though.

Maybe it was time to visit my dear brother.


	5. Authors Note

Hello everybody. Sorry i haven't been able to update lately. I have recently been going through a few things. A good friend of my family has just passed away and it has been hard. I have also been going through depression but I am steadily getting better. I hope giving everybody this new chapter will make it better. Thank you for the comments and I will try to update again soon, until then please be patient with me. Happy New Year!


End file.
